A Nightmare on Elm Street 2
A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge is a 1985 American horror movie and the second film in the A Nightmare on Elm Street Series. The film was directed by Jack Sholder and stars Mark Patton, Kim Myers, Robert Rusler and Robert England as Freddy Krueger. Writer and Director Wes Craven opted not to return for the film, as he disagreed with turning the first film into an ongoing franchise, and did not care for the changes the second script made to the mythology of Freddy. Another commercial success, the film was mostly panned by critics. It is most well known for the controversial amount of homoerotic context around the main character. Ronin Fox Trax released their riff of this film in July of 2008, before the announcement of iRiffs. The riff was added to the iRiffs site in June of 2009 and is not available through iRiffs and Gumroad. Synopsis and Preview Begin Five years after the events of A Nightmare on Elm Street; Jessie, a teenager who's family moved into Nancy Thompson's old house, has a nightmare of Freddy Krueger driving his school bus into a desert. He wakes up before being killed, and goes about his normal day with his normal family and normal girlfriend, Lisa. Jessie is haunted by further dreams of looking into basements to see Freddy in his boiler room. Freddy eventually confronts Jessie, but instead of killing him Freddy tries to convince Freddy to kill for him. Lisa finds a diary in Jessie's room that belonged to Nancy Thompson. She reads some entries that detail her encounters with Freddy, and Jessie realizes that his nightmares are real. He confronts his father, who simply remarks that the horrible deaths that occured in and around the house helped them get a good deal. Jessie wanders out of the house in the night and into a fetish bar. I'll just leave that here for a moment. While he's there he meets his masochistic gym teacher and leaves with him. Okay? It turns out that the teacher just takes Jessie back to the school to run laps, then tells him to take a shower. The teacher goes to his office, but is attacked by the gym equipment. He's pulled into the showers by ropes and stripped naked by invisable forces then whipped bloody by towels. Jessie appears in the steam wearing Freddy's glove. He is later found wandering around the streets naked, and returned home by police. While Lisa does research on Freddy, Jessie finds himself almost hurting his little sister under Freddy's influence. Jessie goes to a "sexy pool party" with Lisa, and tries to forget his problems with a make-out session. Freddy starts messing with Jessie by giving him a giant demon tongue, freaking him out and forcing him to run away to protect Lisa. Jessie sneaks into the house of his bully/friend Ron and jumps onto his bed to wake him up. He convinces Ron to watch him while he sleeps. This doesn't end well, as once Jessie falls asleep Freddy literally claws his way out from inside him and stabs Ron. Jessie panics and runs back to the pool party. Freddy takes control again and attacks Lisa. Lisa is able to escape, but Freddy turns on the rest of the teenagers at tha party, killing a few. Lisa's father arrives with a gun, and Lisa stops him from shooting Freddy, because darn it all, she can change him. Lisa follows Freddy's trail back to an old power plant where the real boiler room is. She walks past demon dogs that do nothing. Freddy is inside, but weakened. Lisa calls to Jessie, knowing that he's still inside and can fight back somehow. She approaches Freddy, takes off his hat, and kisses him, declaring her love for Jessie. Fires start all around them and Freddy burns again. Once the fire is out, Jessie comes out of the ashes. Things seem to go back to normal, Jessie and Lisa get on the school bus the next day. Jessie panics, thinking it is just like the first nightmare he had, but it isn't. Things seem just fine until Freddy's claw bursts through a classmate and all hope everywhere dies. End Cast and Crew *Mark Patton as Jesse Walsh *Kim Myers as Lisa Webber *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger / Bus Driver *Robert Rusler as Ron Grady *Clu Gulager as Ken Walsh *Hope Lange as Cheryl Walsh *Christie Clark as Angela Walsh *Marshal Bell as Coach Schneider *Melinda O. Fee as Mrs. Webber *Tom McFadden as Eddie Webber *Sydney Walsh as Kerry Quotes * Notes *Although it is never stated in the previous film, the school buses in this film establish that Springwood is in Indiana. This is contradicted later in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, which sets the town in Ohio. *Nykk's riffing debut *This riff includes the debut of Ronin Fox Trax alternate sync voice The BS 1000. External Links *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 Riff on Rifftrax *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 Riff on Gumroad *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 on Amazon *A Nightmare on Elm Street Box Set (Movies 1-7 + Freddy vs Jason) on Amazon Category:Ronin Fox Trax Category:IRiffs Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Horror